This study focuses on the psychological and biological effects of sexual abuse in female children. Subjects are sexually abused females (6-15 years of age) and a non-abusing parent or guardian. Control subjects are age- and SES-matched. The study uses a multi- method approach to gather information on the psychological and physical development of these children. Methods include: staging physical development, measurement of blood hormone levels, psychological tests and measures on the children and their guardians. Three hypotheses are tested: 1) That sexually abused girls will have a more difficult transition through puberty; 2) That sexual abuse may effect specific hormonal levels and alter the timing and onset of puberty, and 3) That sexually abused children will demonstrate higher levels of dissociation compared to controls.